


Let Me Be Your Comfort

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Springfest [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pepper reaches out as Natasha stands.





	Let Me Be Your Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> For this Springfest Day 7 prompt, _Marvel Cinematic Universe, Natasha/Pepper: nightmares - Pepper comforts Natasha during the night._

Pepper wakes with a shudder and stares with wide eyes towards the shadowed ceiling above their bed as she wondered what could have woken her up. With a soft sigh, she rolled onto her side and glanced at the alarm clock to see that it was three in the morning.

To early to be awake already, but she did have an early meeting to preside over in the hours where the rest of the world was functional.

"You should still be asleep."

Somewhat startled, she glanced towards one of the large windows of the bedroom. Pepper felt a rush of relief in her veins at the sight of Natasha perching on the window sill gazing at the world beyond the glass. She wondered how Natasha had been awake for Pepper not to have seen that she wasn't beside her in their bed.

"Nightmares?"

Natasha turns to regard Pepper as she turns on the light beside the bed and tilts her head slightly in acknowledgment of the question. Making up her mind as Natasha stands up from her watch position, Pepper sits up on the edge of the mattress, reaching towards her partner.

"Come here, Nat. Let me be your comfort."


End file.
